


Red Riding Alois

by Candlejack



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Red Riding Hood AU, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlejack/pseuds/Candlejack
Summary: Alois is the red riding hood who meets a violent wolf.





	Red Riding Alois

In the deep forests of England lived a boy with his adoptive uncle. The boy's name was Alois, and he always wore a red riding hood. He was only visiting for a while, after all, he had to go home to his sick adoptive father at some point. 

"Give these to your father, it'll make him healthy," said the nasty uncle. 

"Thank you, uncle! It's been nice staying here, even if you smell!" The boy donned his red riding hood, took the basket of wine and medicine and skipped to his merry way. 

He might have seemed happy to see his adoptive father, but it was all a lie. He was only with him to get his money after his death. 

After walking for a little while, the boy became restless. He was following the road, but the forest still grew more and more dense.

"Ugh, I don't wanna walk all the way over there. It's too far!" Alois shouted and kicked at the ground, too absorbed in his own misery. 

"I can show you a faster way," a deep voice came from within a bush. Golden eyes looked at him from the darkness of the forest. 

"Hey! Show yourself!" Alois lifted the bottle of wine over his head, ready to swing it if necessary. 

Out from the bush, a large wolf crawled until it stood on two legs. It was more human than wolf. One could mistake it for a human if not for the perky ears and the fluffy tail. Alois had been warned about wolves, that they were dangerous and evil. Then again, he had also been told that fathers were nice and caring, and not violent at all. 

"Oh, it's just a wolf," Alois laughed a bit and stuffed the wine back in the basket. The wolf took offense to the nonchalant remark, but tried to not let it show. 

"Where are you going, little boy?" The wolf asked him, trying to keep his hunger inside. 

"I'm going to my fathers place because he's sick," the boy groaned and kicked at the dirt again, obviously displeased with being an errand boy. 

"Do you want me to show you something?" The wolf's words were alluring as he stepped backwards into the thickets of the forests once more. Alois took the bait. He had nothing better to do. 

"Alright. Show me something good. If it's boring I'll beat you up!" The red hooded boy followed the wolf into the forest, straying off the path. 

He followed the wolf for a bit, passing spiderwebs and thick branches. They kept walking like this until they came onto a clearing in the woods. The earth was covered in blue bells, and the young boy ran ahead of the wolf to bask in their beauty. 

"Hey wolf! Come here!" Alois ordered him, having already set down his basket as he rolled in the flowers. The wolf begrudgingly came closer. His original idea was that the flowers were supposed to serve as a distraction for the boy while he ate his father, but he would have to come up with a new plan now. Lucky for the wolf, he had a few tricks up his sleeve. 

"There, this makes you a lot cuter!" The little boy said as he placed a blue bell behind the wolf's ear, his glasses keeping the flower in place. The wolf was growing impatient. He had waited so long for a human to stray off the path, and now he was getting humiliated. 

"Say, wolf. What's your name?" The tiny boy crawled closer to him, and the wolf became painfully aware that the boy was getting too attached to him. 

"Claude," the wolf answered, immediately given another blue bell in his mouth to hold.

"Claude!" The boy repeated to himself. "I'm Alois, nice to meet you, Claude." The boy basked himself in the blue bells once more, and the wolf's patience wore thin. He spat out the blue bell, tiredly looking at the frolicking boy. 

"I have to go now," Claude said, getting up from the flower field, "but I have one more thing to show you." Alois sat up, intensely listening to the wise words of the wolf. 

"If you walk straight ahead, and then turn right, and you keep walking that way, you will get to your father's house much faster." This was a lie, of course. 

The boy thanked him, saying he would like to weave a crown of the flowers, and the wolf turned away from him to walk his path. The wolf ran diagonally across the forest and the road, until he made it at the father's house. 

He did not bother to knock, letting himself inside. 

"Alois, my gentle boy, is that you?" The old man called out between his coughs. Claude made short work of ripping his throat apart with his fangs. He dragged the dead body to the well next to the house, throwing him down. It would be unhealthy to eat sick meat, after all. 

Quickly putting on a fresh nightgown, the wolf crawled back under the covers, flipping the pillow to the side not covered in blood. 

There was a soft knock on the door. The wolf suspected it to be Alois, so he crept more under the covers, readying his acting skills. 

The soft knocking turned into harsh kicking, and that's where the wolf was certain that it was the young boy. 

"Alois, my gentle boy, is that you?" Claude mimicked the old man's voice perfectly. 

"Open up, old man, it's me!" Alois called out from the other side, until he actually turned the handle. 

"Oh, wait. It's already open! Never mind, old man!" Alois yelled out as he stepped inside the small house. A flower crown of bluebells shoddily sat crooked on his red hood. 

"Not a very bright boy, is he?" Claude thought, but he focused on his task once the boy came closer. 

"Hey old man, what's wrong with your eyes?" The boy slurred, obviously drunk on some of the red wine. 

"I'm old and I have a weak liver, so it shows in my eyes," the wolf lied, forgetting his golden eyes giving him away. 

"Alright then," Alois accepted the poor explanation and crawled into bed with the wolf, staggering along the way. The wolf remained silent, unsure if this was normal for him, or if he had seen through the disguise. 

"What are you waiting for, old man? Let's get it over with," Alois mumbled out, unbuttoning and tried to remove his pants, forgetting that his red laced boots were still on. All at once, any guilt that the wolf had for eating the old man vanished without a trace. Perhaps he had even been to kind to him, giving him a quick death and all. A hand caressing between his legs ripped him out of his thoughts of torture and into a much more perverted reality. 

"Father, why are you so thin?" Alois forgot about his own clothes and tried instead to undress the disguised wolf, his hands reaching beneath the nightgown. 

"That's because, I haven't been eating well without you here," the wolf lied and grabbed the wrists of the idle hands. He crawled on top of him, and his hunger began to grow at the easy victim. This wasn't a wounded butterfly in his web. This was a perfect, 5-star dinner, and it was all his. 

He first made short work of his boots, untying them and setting them delicately to the side. Next came his pants, and Alois helped him along, letting him set it neatly aside as well. The last thing he removed was his underwear, and the drunk boy had no objections, clearly enjoying himself. 

"There's olive oil in the basket," the boy giddily informed him, reaching towards it, but failing. Claude pulled the basket to both of them, revealing its insides. An empty bottle of red wine, some olive oil and various medicine. The wolf bit his glove off, coating his hand in the slippery liquid. 

He slid one finger inside the writhing boy, his legs circling around the wolf's back. Alois hid his face in his hands, flushed red with alcohol and desire. The boy moaned out as another finger joined in, followed by another. 

"Alois button up my pants for me," the wolf huffed out, his glasses fogging over. The boy tried to get up, but with fingers still pumping in him, it proved more difficult for the drunk boy than first imagined. Claude reveled in the boy's fumbling mess and groans of pleasure and discomfort as he finally managed to sit upright with the fingers still inside. 

The fingers fumbled beneath the gown, trying their best to open the wolf's buttons, but failing miserably. Claude adjusted his glasses with his free hand before helping Alois. Finally, with three hands, they opened his pants and Claude's lupine dick was freed. The fingers retreated from Alois and more olive oil was poured onto his hand.

"Daddy, why is your penis so big?" Alois laughed out, falling back onto the bed. 

The wolf coated his dick in it, huffing a hum in victory. He slung the boy's legs over his shoulders, readying himself to enter the boy. 

"Shut up. I'm not your father," the wolf barked out and entered him roughly. Alois arched his back, swooning in the attention he had been given. 

"I know! I know you're not him!" Alois cried in delight as Claude thrust in and out, making the rocky bed creak beneath them. Alois's hands circled Claude's neck, pulling him down to kiss him, and if the wolf had not been so focused on keeping an even pace, then he certainly would have been impressed with the boy's flexibility. Alois licked one of Claude's sharp fangs, his tongue playing around as the rest of his body was breaking. The red hood he laid on made a perfect circle around his golden hair as it bounced back and forth. 

"You never took the blue bell out, Claude. You stupid wolf," Alois's one hand plucked the flower from beneath his glasses, and it sent the stoic wolf over the edge. 

"Shut up," he growled, one of his hands clasped over the boy's mouth. "Shut up. I'm going to eat you. Don't you understand?" The wolf hissed at him, baring his teeth as his dick was buried even deeper. The boy shook, moving Claude's gloved hand enough out of the way to speak, revealing his aroused grin. 

"Eat me up, big bad wolf," the boy laughed, obviously too drunk to see that he was serious. Alois kept giggling, until Claude's gloved hand harshly pulled his hair. 

"Eat me. Eat me," the boy chanted over and over again, deliriously drunk on sex and wine. 

"Fine!" Barked the wolf, biting softly down on the boy's neck. Enough to scare, but not bruise. He didn't want to eat him while he was still useful as a hole. The drunk boy let out a scream, thinking he was really getting eaten. 

"Eat all of me! Kill all of me!" He screamed in delight as Claude made one last deep thrust. He went inside down to the hilt, his knot finally expanding as he came inside of him. Alois's drunken yells went from ecstasy to pain. The knot was expanding too much, and he was being stretched more than he could handle. 

"St-stop it, Claude! Pull out! It hurts!" Suddenly painfully sober, the boy struggled against him, kicking his back as his hands were held down by the wolf. Claude's tail swished from side to side, enjoying the boy's authentic fear, and the eclipse that it held with his orgasm. 

"Claude! Pull out!" Alois tried to squirm away, but the knot kept him painfully in place. More and more liquid gushed into him, and Claude's grin grew wider. 

"You told me to eat you, right?" The wolf rearranged their hands, holding both of Alois's wrists with one hand. "Thank you for the meal," he said, licking his lips as one hand pulled the boy's face closer to his, revealing the juicy neck he could stick his fangs into. There wasn't much meat on the boy, but what a treat he would be. The boy began to cry softly, and Claude loved it. A long tongue wiped a tear from his cheek, basking in his misery. Smiling wider, he revealed a whole row of sharp teeth, and he slowly inched forward to bite his neck. 

A gunshot rang. 

Alois turned to the door where a ranger with long silver hair and a long silver rifle stood, smoke circling the opening. 

"Are you causing trouble for young boys again, Claude?" She didn't lower her gun, but walked forward, still aiming at the wolf. Alois turned to look at the wolf whose entire face seemed much paler than before. His teeth now their normal human size, he nervously adjusted his glasses. 

"What a pleasure to see you, Hannah. You surely do have a habit of appearing at crucial moments," Claude's tone of voice was no longer a scary whisper, but deadpan, as it was when they had first met. His knot softened, and the two were able to separate. Hannah ignored the obviously lewd display, and aimed the gun at Claude's head. 

The last shot had barely graced the hair on the tip of his ears. If he tried anything funny now, she would make sure she only needed one shot. Claude quickly tucked himself back, handing the boy his clothes back after pulling the oversized nightgown off. 

"You're that Macken-boy, aren't you?" Hannah looked the boy over as he got dressed. "Your brother lives with me. He's been looking for you." 

The news made Alois light up like a hair on fire. 

"Luka? Luka Macken? He's alive? We got separated so long ago! I thought he was dead!" Alois suddenly sped up the process of getting dressed by so much that he was mixing up buttons everywhere. 

"He thought the same about you," Hannah said with a smile as Alois failed to tie his boots and just left them open. He sped over to Hannah, his smile wider than ever. 

"What are you waiting for? Take me to him!" He jumped up and down, not being able to contain his glee. 

"Just a second, boy. What do I do about the wolf?" Hannah asked, taking long strides towards the wolf in question until the barrel was an arm away from his skull. "Waltzing around, attacking children. I think we both know what I have to do, dear wolf," Hannah smiled as she aimed the gun. Claude turned his golden eyes to Alois, silently pleading for his life to be spared. 

"N-no!" Alois yelled out, limping towards the wolf. Hannah lowered her gun a little, expecting this to happen. 

"Whatever the wolf has promised you is false, Alois. He is a notorious liar, and he-" Alois interrupted Hannah, coming in between Claude and the gun. Claude smirked in victory behind Alois, and Hannah glared back at him. Their game of cat and mouse wasn't over yet. 

"He's my lover!" Alois declared with pride, crossing his arms. "And I'll be living with him from now on." Claude's expression went from victorious to regretful. Hannah smiled in return. 

"Well, since you'll be living with me, I'll be able to keep a close eye on you. How convenient, wolf," Hannah gloated her victory. Claude sneered at her, as she turned around, leaving for her house. Alois turned to his wolf with a great smile, throwing his arms around him. 

"Isn't this great, Claude?" The boy laughed in his arms, and Claude regretfully pulled the boy into his lap. 

"Let me tie your shoes. You haven't done a proper job," Claude said, adjusting quickly to his life as a live-in husband. Alois sat next to him, swinging his legs across his lap. Claude made quick work of the boots, untying the mistakes and retying them tightly. 

"I'm sorry I tricked you like this," Alois turned his head towards the door, spotting Hannah a few feet from the entrance in case the wolf tried to attack now. Claude had already given up and he shrugged. 

"It was a clever trap, even if it wasn't intended to be one," Claude finished his shoes and tugged the boy into his lap. "The laws of nature are absolute. You trapped me, so you own me," the wolf said as he picked him up, carrying his human husband outside. 

"You don't have to carry me!" Alois hid his blushing face into Claude's shoulder. The wolf hummed in disagreement. 

"I don't think you can walk properly," Claude sounded almost proud of himself. He followed behind Hannah as she led the way, walking to live in their new home together.


End file.
